tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (web series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is the live-action web series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. The story borrows many elements from the 2012 animated series. It blends live-action with animation. The story is set in New York City. Plot When doused in a canister of the experimental ooze, Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) is mutated into a humanoid rat while the four Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo) are mutated into humanoid beings. Splinter raised them in the sewers of New York City and teach them in the art of ninjutsu. With the help of human allies (April O'Neil and Casey Jones), the Ninja Turtles must defeat their most dangerous enemy, the Shredder, and his ninja army, the Foot Clan. Characters Trivia *The main focuses of the series are the team of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well as these certain personal story lines for main characters: **Leonardo becoming the better leader and learning to trust his brothers and friends. **Raphael learning to let go of his hot-headed attitude and learning responsibility. **Donatello learning to balance his nerdy lifestyle with his new heroic activity. **Michelangelo learning to let go of his former bratty attitude. *When Splinter is telling the Turtles about how he raised them there's a scene in his flashback where Leonardo appears slicing pizza in the air for his family and one of the pieces hits Splinter in the head is a reference to the 1990 film, where the same thing happens. *Despite the story being inspired by the 2012 animated series, there are several differences: **April O'Neil do not possess strong psychic powers, like in the 2012 animated series. **Ice Cream Kitty is absent and her role is Klunk, with Klunk being found and adopted by Michelangelo. **The Kraang can speak without the aids of their robotic suits and do in much less redundant ways unlike in the 2012 animated series. **The mutagen has the glowingly purple/green coloration to it. **Snake, Chris Bradford, Xever Montes, Victor, Bigfoot, The Finger, Shinigami and Kavaxas doesn't exist in this series. **Bebop and Rocksteady are the pair of teenage bullies while in the 2012 animated series, Bebop and Rocksteady are the high tech thief and the arms dealer. **The Dimension X has the purple coloration instead of pink. **While Bishop is the member of the Utrom High Council, Bishop is the Guardian of the Utroms. **Oroku Saki is Hamato Yoshi's half-brother rather than the adoptive brother. *Agent Bishop is based on the character with the same name from the 2003 animated series, but this version is African American and is very similar to Cobra Bubbles from Lilo & Stitch in appearance and personality. *The Turtles's new vehicle in this series is the Turtle Tactical Van which is based on the Turtle Van/Party Wagon from 1987 animated series (a horn playing the "TMNT" theme), the Battle Shell from the 2003 animated series (an armored car), and the Shellraiser from the 2012 animated series (a vehicle with a cannon that fires manhole covers). *Making Bebop and Rocksteady are inspired by their roles in both the IDW comics and the 2016 film, but they have several differences: **Bebop and Rocksteady are teenagers while in the IDW Comics and the 2016 film, they are adults. Category:TMNT Fan Made Stories Category:Fan-Made Reboots Category:Fan-Made Series